Los dioses son de carne
by Lady Beelze
Summary: Un encuentro inevitable que ya venía retrasándose por mucho tiempo. Los dioses no son terrenales, pues nadie puede contar lo que ocurre entre las paredes del Monte Olimpo. DianamonXApollomon. Os. M.


Un Os que escribí hace dos años y me olvidé por completo de subir owoU Espero que les guste y me dejen sus reviews.

**ApollomonxDianamon +18**

* * *

**Los dioses son de carne**

El digimon observaba a la mujer a su lado expresar muchas cosas sin ser consciente de ello, y él las absorbía todas con sus intensos ojos azules puestos en ella. Preocupación al verse en ese estado. Goce, disfrutando de la calma y silencio que reinaba en el lugar. Tranquilidad al saberse con él. Excitación ante la inminente situación que se acercaba. Pudiese ser que esto último solo fuera imaginación del hombre que la disfrutaba solo con la mirada, pero apostaba su vida a que ella sentía exactamente lo mismo que él en ese instante, y por mucho que se lo negaran el uno al otro y al mundo, aquel momento los había estado esperando y llamando incansable desde el primer día en que ambos cruzaran una mirada. Ese momento los había alcanzado al fin.

Encerrados desde hacía un par de horas en aquella gigantesca habitación en el ala sur del templo del sol, los dos amigos se habían reunido después de mucho tiempo sin verse para charlar. Siempre que se veían charlaban largas horas. Conversaban de todo lo que habían hecho en aquel tiempo, de todas las cosas nuevas que habían llegado a sus vidas, de los digimons que habían conocido, de las nuevas experiencias aprendidas. Todo esto traía a Apollomon sin importancia; sabía que solo era un entretiempo, y por alguna razón Dianamon lo sabía también. Muy en el fondo sospechaba que ese día en especial le quedaría marcado toda la vida junto a ese que desde hacía tiempo encendía su cuerpo y su corazón. No se dio cuenta de en qué momento su mejor amigo comenzó a convertirse en un extraño. De pronto no sabía nada de él después de haberse conocido por tantos años, y sentía una curiosidad insana por aprender y saberlo todo de él. Pero siempre había sabido mantener muy bien las apariencias. Ambos. Esa noche la barrera de ella caería aplastada bajo el fuego intenso de Apollomon, el sol.

La noche había caído hacía mucho afuera, pero en aquella habitación oscura la noche se había asentado desde que la mujer pusiera un pie dentro. Su presencia era como si el cielo estrellado e infinito de afuera se hubiera instalado en el lugar, y Apollomon podía sentir el frío aire nocturno en la piel de su compañera. Sentados en el diván ante una mesa cubierta de manjares que apenas habían probado, los dos amigos habían olvidado lo que eran las distancias después de las muchas copas de ambrosia que habían compartido entre conversaciones y risas. Él la había observado vaciar la copa varias veces, silencioso y con un aire de complicidad que ella no había podido notar a causa de la embriaguez que la había embargado. Sin embargo era muy consciente de que había consumido más del delicioso néctar que lo acostumbrado, y no había tenido intenciones de detenerse en ningún momento. ¿Sería que quería facilitarle las cosas a ambos?

Arrimada a él y casi imposibilitada de abrir los ojos y mucho menos de ponerse en pie, la mujer dijo alguna incoherencia que al digimon le hizo mucha gracia. Él estiró su brazo hasta la mesa, cogió la botella transparente y vació el líquido dorado en la copa del mismo color, atrayéndola a su boca y bebiéndose la mitad del contenido. Se la ofreció luego a ella, quien haciendo un esfuerzo, sostuvo con sus labios el borde de la copa y bebió lentamente. Intentó dejar el vaso sobre la mesa, pero lo dejó caer antes de tiempo y éste se fue al suelo. Suerte que estaba vacío. Apollomon bajó la cabeza rozando con su barbilla la nariz de Dianamon y acariciando su mejilla. Ella parecía a punto de quedarse dormida, por lo que la movió un poco para quitarle el casco y su largo cabello violáceo cayó como una lluvia de hojas sobre sus hombros, su espalda y su pecho. Hundió su nariz en su pelo y cerró los ojos, disfrutando plenamente la calidez de ese aroma que tenía arraigado y le hacía temblar. Tragó saliva y rodeó su cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos, conteniéndose, no sabía por qué.

Dianamon sintió como él la comprimía, con esa sensación protectora y cálida que había experimentado tan pocas veces y que la hacía sufrir por las noches. Sus brazos fibrosos la hacían sentirse minúscula, como si fuera a desaparecer entre ellos, y esa sensación la encendía aún más, deseando que el tiempo se congelara en torno a ellos para poder disfrutar de la fuerza y el calor que exhalaba ese cuerpo tan poderoso. Se le escapó sin querer un gemido que le soltó la cadena al león al fin, quien sosteniendo su rostro, la besó lenta, profundamente y con cierta salvajez retenida, casi queriendo morder y desgarrar sus labios en un intento de llenarse de ella de algún modo. Al principio ella no reaccionó, creyendo que sería un efecto del néctar que había bebido, pero a cada segundo que pasaba y él le arrebataba el aire y la vida, y la aprisionaba con sus grandes manos contra su pecho, ella cerró con fuerza los ojos, se separó con cierta brusquedad y volvió la cabeza. Cuanto se reprochó por eso; no había tenido suficiente todavía.

El dios del sol se quedó viéndola con sus ojos abnegados en confusión. La diosa de la luna solo pudo ofrecerle una disculpa con la mirada y todo su arrepentimiento. Él sin embargo podía ofrecer todo con tal de tener su boca de regreso, y tomándola con cierto temblor en su brazo, agachó la cabeza, negó y se quedó viéndola, mostrándole con ese solo gesto que la necesitaba.

—No—sentenció Dianamon tratando de sonar segura y cortante—; esto no puede ser—dijo, levantándose y sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano.

Avanzó algunos pasos y estiró su brazo para alcanzar la pared. Sabía que los engañaba a ambos queriendo decir que no, pero había códigos. Códigos y reglas, y promesas del pasado que aún estaban presentes en sus vidas. En ese momento hubiera dado su brazo con tal de que dichas reglas no hubiesen existido.

— ¿Realmente piensas mantener esa promesa tuya hasta el final?—le preguntó él seriamente desde el sillón—Sabes que es imposible.

—La mantendré cuanto me sea posible—respondió la mujer, apoyándose contra la pared.

—Estás siendo una egoísta—sentenció el dios levantándose y reduciendo espacios, acorralándola con su cuerpo y traspasándola con la intensidad de sus ojos—, contigo y conmigo.

Ella negó con la cabeza antes de decir:

—Somos amigos…

—Solo por esta noche, quiero dejar de ser tu amigo por una vez—terminó, sosteniéndola por los hombros y levantándola levemente del suelo, mordiendo su boca y alimentándose poco a poco de la mujer, recuperando parte de la vida que ella le había arrancado antes.

Dianamon no pudo volver a resistirlo. Cerró los ojos y dejó que su espíritu se revolviera inquieto y vibrante dentro de sí, rogando por poder salir y reunirse con ese que la clamaba a su lado. Apollomon la llevó paso a paso de regreso al largo sillón mullido, sin ser capaz de separarse de sus labios un segundo, temiendo que se le volviera a escapar de algún modo. Cayó con su cuerpo sobre el de ella, separándose levemente con la caída y mirándose ambos a los ojos lo que pareció una eternidad resumida en un segundo. Poco a poco y tratando de contener la creciente prisa, fueron despojándose de todo lo innecesario, de todo lo que estorbaba a los ojos y las manos del otro, siempre con sus labios buscándose y encontrándose por segundos. El largo y brillante cabello del dios cayó por sobre sus hombros rozando la piel de ella, produciéndole un cosquilleo nuevo y agradable. El hombre sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos y la acarició con sus dedos, deleitándose con el roce de su cuerpo contra los senos de ella, enredando y desenredando su pelo entre sus dedos y arrancándole los primeros gemidos de su amor, mordiendo suavemente su cuello y sus pechos, como si de las frutas más maravillosas se tratara.

La mujer no podía hacer nada, quemándose bajo ese cuerpo de fuego que la incendiaba y la reducía, y le hacía soltar ahogados suspiros que se evaporaban al salir de su boca. Apollomon la quemaba y dejaba huellas ardientes en donde pusiera sus manos, huellas que llamaban por su regreso sobre aquella piel suave y pura. Se aferró con fuerza a él ante el golpear agresivo de sus caderas contra ella, llenándola de un inexplicable y doloroso placer, y ahogándola con el intenso calor que exhalaba su cuerpo. Él era un fuego que necesitaba ser apagado, ella un hielo que buscaba ser derretido. ¿No podía ser que fueran más exactos el uno para el otro? Sus cuerpos respondían perfectamente ante el contacto del otro, sabiendo con precisión en donde acariciar y en donde lastimar para deleitar a su compañero. No necesitaban ninguna experiencia; el amor los guiaba y manejaba de acuerdo a sus deseos, y sacaba lo mejor del uno y del otro sin ninguna reserva.

—Esto no es correcto—logró decir Dianamon de pronto, con su rostro encendido y la respiración agitada—Somos dioses…

Él se dejó caer suavemente sobre ella, acarició su rostro y la besó cálidamente.

—Somos dioses—repitió entrelazando sus dedos—; todo lo que hacemos es correcto.

Él siempre sabía qué decirle para ganársela. La conocía aún mejor de lo que ella imaginaba y sin embargo ahora la mujer desconocía completamente a ese ser que la hacía tan feliz. Con sus manos juntas y sus rostros acariciándose, ambos continuaron su deliciosa danza hasta que la última de las estrellas en el cielo se apagó ante la ausencia de su amada señora.

Cerca del amanecer, el sol despuntó a lo lejos a la par que Apollomon abría los ojos. Se levantó del sillón donde ambos dormían y con cuidado levantó ese frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos, recostándola en su cama y cubriéndola, atreviéndose a acariciar su brazo únicamente después de que estuvo bajo la sábana, como si aquello que le había pertenecido ahora no le estuviera permitido. Acarició y besó su cabello por última vez, sabiendo que no volvería a tenerlo para él, y levantándose, salió de la habitación de camino a la recámara del sol, en donde su deber le esperaba. Dianamon despertó pocas horas después, con un agradable calor acariciando su cuerpo que nunca antes había experimentado. Lo llevó con ella durante varios días después de que se despidiera nuevamente de sus demás compañeros en el Monte Olimpo y regresara a su inacabable viaje por el digimundo, como recuerdo de esa única noche que había compartido con Apollomon, con quien no volvió a tratar el tema por una cuestión de complicidad y retomando su amistad, como si lo ocurrido entre ambos hubiese sido solo un sueño que los dos compartieran y que ocultaban del uno, del otro, y del mundo.

**FIN**

* * *

**LB**: La promesa mencionada aquí es la del OS "Alphamon y la Luna". Para quienes lo hayan leído lo entenderán ovo


End file.
